Post Gen1 Timeline
2011 - Year 0 * March ** Party goes home on the 29th * April ** Late - Jackie and Circe leave Maroonville * May ** Gerald and Midori leave Maroonville ** Samurai return to Nippoff * October ** Red moves to Silver City * December ** Ryan Born on the 19th 2012 - 1 year * March ** Jackie becomes gymleader, immediately leaves on new journey. What responsibility. 2013 - 2 years * February ** Circe and Janet have hot elevator sex, I think * August ** Edward's abs cause Red permanent brain damage. No one notices. 2015 - 4 years * September ** Team Mareep forms in Moiria. ** Circe/Aaron get hitched * October ** Gen 1: The Movie comes out on the 27th * November ** Brun Arrested 2016 - 5 years * December ** Rhia graduates High School 2017 - 6 years * May ** Evelia gets her Doctorate * September ** Gen 1: The Movie* Part 2 comes out ** Ryan starts Kindergarten (will turn 6 in December) ** Evelia meets Edward (Starts dating on New Years) 2019 - 8 years * January ** Red gets married * May ** Leon and Minoru born on the 28th * August ** Twins born on the 28th 2020 - 9 years * February ** Minoru born on the 29th * March ** Rhia and Jade hook up * June ** Gen 1: The Movie: The Final One comes out ** Sarah born in the 13th * December ** Cyrus breaks the heart of some poor co-ed, Rhia hires him (she graduates next May) 2022 - 11 years * March ** Midori born on the 20th * November ** Jackie starts teaching Ryan to fight 2023 - 12 years * April ** Nate born on the 4th 2024 - 13 years * September ** Leon and the Twins start Kindergarten (Ryan is in the 7th grade) 2025 - 14 years * September ** Sarah starts Kindergarten 2026 - 15 years * January ** Sarah gets Horns. * May ** Minoru starts school 2028 - 17 years *May ** Shiori starts school * July ** Sarah (now 8) jumps off a roof 2029 - 18 years * June ** All of the kids go camping. 2030 - 19 years * May ** Ryan graduates high school, becomes wandering trainer 2032 - 21 years * January ** Amelie Born on the 19th ** Ryan moves to Poke-Europe, starts working for Kate's magazine 2035 - 24 years * June ** Leon and Sarah ''finally ''get together (ages 16 and 15) 2036 - 25 years * April ** Red retires (mostly) from SWAT, starts training officers instead. * May ** Ryan gets married 2037 - 26 years * April ** Circe thinks about retiring * May ** Leon and the twins graduate high school, Sarah drops out of high school. Erin moves to Zaffre City and gets a job. * August ** Sarah leaves for Nippon, meets Gerald's family * September ** Leon and Megan start college 2038 - 27 years * March ** Ryan's son, William born * June ** Sarah finally legal ** Erin arrives in Akashi Category:Other